


The Trip To The Cabin

by WritingMyOwn22



Series: The Trip To The Cabin [1]
Category: Original Story, Original Work
Genre: 69, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Butt Plugs, Car Sex, Clit Sucking, Dirty Talk, Domination, Double Penetration, Eating out, F/F, Face Sitting, Female Ejaculation, Fingering, Fisting, French Kissing, Holiday, Horny, Hot Tub, Hot Tub Sex, Kissing, Multi-orgasm, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Masturbation, Noisy fucking, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Putting on a s how, Scissoring, Screaming, Sex Toys, Sex everywhere in the house, Shower Sex, Spanking, Squirt - Freeform, Squirting, Strap-Ons, Submission, Teasing, Tribbing, Vaginal Fisting, ass licking, every position, exibitionist, horny as hell, lesbian lovers, mutual pleasure, new Year break, nipple sucking, orgams, sex fest, sex marathon, waking from sleep, watching porn, week away
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:34:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27762334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingMyOwn22/pseuds/WritingMyOwn22
Summary: Two loved up lesbians are heading to the country for a week long retreat to a log cabin in the middle of nowhere.  Their trip is full of hot and heavy sex and making lots of mess.  They spend lots of time in the hot tub and rarely leave the cabin unless it’s to have fun in the garden.
Relationships: Girlfriend - Relationship
Series: The Trip To The Cabin [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030884
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	1. On The Way

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever piece of writing like this so I hope you enjoy, and please be nice. Any advice or feedback is appreciated.
> 
> In the story, the name Jenny can be replaced by any name you like. Take it the same as if Y/N was where the name is (I don’t like writing with Y/N)

——————————————————————————————————-

I could see the reflection of my flushed skin in the rear view mirror, glowing like the break light that shone mere minutes ago. The leather of the back seat is cold against my bare flesh and the back windows are already fogged over from the heat of the moment. I can’t believe I’ve lasted as long as I have, especially after her teasing, oh the glorious teasing. We’re only ten minutes away from our destination but I just couldn’t take it anymore, so the lay-by off the forestry road came at the perfect time (no pun intended). 

The pressure was building now and the stars were starting to show. Finally, with the greatest feeling of pleasure known to man, I came with a scream, digging my nails into the now warm and sweaty leather of the back seats. 

I could barely see as the waves of pleasure coursed through my veins and Jenny covered my thighs in soft kisses and nibbles.  
Eventually my breathing slowed enough and I could finally show her just how grateful I was for her spontaneity that I love so much.

——————————————————————————————————-

“You all packed then, babe?” I asked while putting my hat, scarf and gloves in my bag.  
“Yeah, I’m good to go. Can’t wait for this week to get started.” Jenny gave me a flirtatious smile as she said it. God my legs go numb every time she does that, the butterflies start and I can’t help but squeeze my thighs together.  
“Let’s get going then, that hot tub isn’t going to wait all day.”  
“It is not, let's get going”

After everything was packed into the car we got our snacks and drinks sorted for the 4 hour long trip and got going. It’s a great journey on the way to Inverness, driving through Fort Augustus and the Caledonian Canal, and along Loch Ness side with its monster lurking in the murky depths. But the best bit of a long road trip is the soundtrack, and Jenny and I had made a great one, or should I say Jenny made a great one that would last twice as long as we were going to be away, but at least we had plenty of options. However great the music, views or snacks are, they’re just not interesting when you have a gorgeous specimen sitting beside you talking dirty in your ear the whole way there. I can tell you now it’s particularly difficult when you hear an orgasmic moan coming from her perfect lips and look over to see her hands running all over her goddess like figure, or even worse (or better depending on which way you want to see it) wrist deep in her trousers.  
As we got closer and closer to our destination the talk got more and more detailed and it took every ounce of strength to keep my eyes and concentration on the road instead of letting my mind wander and picture all the glorious things she was filling my head with. 

“You know I can’t wait to get there, to get in through the door and rip your clothes of right there and then”.

“I can’t wait to eat you out in every room, and make you come for me wherever I want”.

“I’m gonna fuck you every hour of every day, you’re gonna be begging for more by the time I’m done with you.”

“You won’t be able to sit down for a week, or walk properly by the time I’m finished with you”.

“I’m gonna make you come everywhere and scream for everyone to hear.”

“We’re not gonna leave that lodge until you’ve come at least twelve times and screamed my name in pleasure”

“I’m gonna use every toy we have and fuck you like the little slut you are, my little cum slut!”

“I’m gonna fuck you in every position I can think of and make you writhe in pleasure.”

“We’re gonna give those sheep something to look at, and when the guy comes over to clean the hot tub, we’re gonna make sure he can see me fucking you raw through the window, making a mess of his paintwork and making sure he has something to remember for later on.”

“I’m gonna make you ride me while we’re outside on the grass and leave handprints on your perfect little ass from spanking you, I’m gonna make you crave me, and only me!”

By the time we got to Inverness and stopped off at the shops to buy food and drink, my underwear was soaking and I could barely walk without moaning from the friction they made. She kept on going because she could see just how much her words, her fantasies were affecting me. Finally we were out of Inverness and we were almost there, but Jenny kept on going, and the next time I looked over she was naked from the waist down and was squeezing her perfect breasts and grinding in the seat, moaning like a bitch in heat. I couldn’t take it anymore, I spotted a sign for a forestry road that looked deserted enough, although by this point I wouldn’t care if it were in the middle of a packed football stadium I just wanted her there and then. I brought the car to a screeching halt as her moans got more and more excited, teasing me even more and calling me a horny little slut which I most definitely was. I threw the car into neutral and turned off the ignition in one movement, and threw off my seatbelt as Jenny grabbed me by my shirt and kissed me like it was the last time she ever would. 

The lust took over and my hands moved on muscle memory alone, tearing off her shirt and running my hands over her marble smooth body until I reached her breasts and got the reaction I was aiming for.  
“Awww yes baby, right there”. I moaned into her mouth and she released me, taking her tongue out slower than I could take.  
“My turn first, I want to show you what you’ve been missing these past few hours.”  
She opened my blouse and sucked on my rock hard nipples making me sigh with yearning, she kept sucking and nipping while she agonisingly slowly pulled down my leggings are panties that were so wet you could ring them out.  
She ran an index finger through my folds and I whispered longingly “yes baby, fuck me like you own me”!

Suddenly she moved her hand and mouth away, much to my displeasure, and she got out of the car before getting into the back and beckoning me to the back seat. I didnt even think about what I was doing and before I realised, I was sitting in the back seat, legs spread wide and feet pressed against the headrests of the front seats. Jenny bent over and kissed my neck leaving a mark, and just as quick as she had stopped before, she pushed one finger knuckle deep into my soaking wet pussy, making me cry out in pleasure. She kept sucking and pinching my nipples before adding in another finger and using her other hand to rub circles on my clit. The pleasure was more than I could take and before I knew it I was coming around her fingers, screaming her name, “ahhhhh Jenny, yes baby!”

She gave me all of four seconds to recover before she moved down and took my clit in her mouth, sucking it like the last of the smoothie out of a carton. “Holy shit Jen, don’t stop” I cried out as my body slowly convulsed at every lick of her tongue. Then she added in two of her fingers and turned them up towards to sky, hitting my G-spot first try. “Fuuuuck, yes right there baby, right there”. The windows were fogging up and the leather of the seats was sticking to my back but all I could feel was the immense pleasure coursing through me. Suddenly Jenny added another finger, pumped at double speed and moaned deeply into my clit. Instantly I came, my back arched and I couldn’t even scream the orgasm was so intense, I just lay there like a fish out of water not breathing while my whole body convulsed around her fingers and I continued to come. Then she twisted her hand and rubbed my clit like it was on fire and a stream of warm, clear liquid rained down on her and I screamed at the top of my voice. “Aaaarghhhhhhhhh Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuck Yeeeeeeeeeeeeees!”

When the stars had finally disappeared and I could hear more than my own heartbeat in my ears, I looked down at Jenny and gave her the biggest smile I could muster. Her hair was soaked and she was licking her fingers while keeping intense eye contact.  
“That was just the start baby, there’s much more than that to come this week, and if you keep this up we’ll have to buy more towels and pay for redecorating” she winked at me as she said it, and I was instantly horny again. She knew fine well what she’d just done but she wasn’t going to let me off that easy. She leant over my flushed body and kissed me hard on the mouth, shoving her tongue deep into my mouth letting me taste myself. Then she let me go and threw my soaking underwear and leggings at me, her way of saying to hurry up and get redressed. 

I thought that I’d feel better after our quick car session, but I was wrong. In fact I was even more distracted now than before and couldn’t help but think about what had just happened and how amazing it was. Jenny was the perfect woman, the body of a goddess and a sex drive to match, if not exceed mine. She knew exactly what she had to do to get me in the mood and wasn't afraid of reminding me of the power she held. Like right now, she was sitting in the passenger seat staring at me and watching me squirm under her gaze and the feeling in my stomach (and other more sensitive places) that she was giving me.  
After an agonisingly long ten minutes we reached our destination and headed up the farm track to the reception of our new home for the week.


	2. Getting Set Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two women have finally arrived at their destination and are getting the tour of their new home for the week. Jenny has an insatiable need to make her girlfriend scream and doesn’t care if the old guy from reception can hear or see. 
> 
> This chapter sets the tone for the rest of the series so it’s only going to get better from here on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my second chapter of the first time writing in this style or at all really.  
> It’s all an original story and is part of quite a long series that has reasonably short chapters and lots of explicit content. Any similarity to other writings is coincidental and in no way aiming to copy others.  
> Let me know what you think in the comments and I’m open to advice and feedback too.  
> Enjoy!

——————————————————————————————————-

I could barely stand when I got out of the car, and my legs wobbled with every step I took on the way to the reception. I knocked on the door and a man in his early 50’s opened the door and let me in. I gave him my name and booking number, and in a few minutes I had the keys and was heading back to the car with the man following me.  
“I’ll just grab the bike and show you to your cabin, its just a few minutes up the track.” He said with an inquisitive smile as we watched me walk rather oddly.  
“That’s perfect thank you. Bit stiff after the journey” I smiled with a fake grimace of mild pain and stretching my back.  
When I got in the car, Jenny laughed at the look on my face and squeezed my thigh gently. “Lets get going then, I want to finish off what we started earlier!”  
I moaned before I could stop myself and she laughed at me again.  
“You’re such a horny little bitch! I fucking love it!”

The old guy got the bike set up and waved me on to follow him along the track. Our cabin was at the end of a block of three others, with about half a mile between each one. The perfect place.  
As I drove slowly along the road behind him, I sighed in frustration at the speed limit in place, I couldn’t wait to get in and get my teeth stuck into Jenny.  
She could sense my impatience, and smiled to herself as she slowly ran her hand along the inside of my left thigh and up towards my crotch. I instinctively shuffled back into the seat but she followed me and when I couldn’t move back any more, she pushed her index and middle finger into the stretch of my leggings and started to gently rub my clit.  
“What are you doing Jen, not here, he’ll see us” I stammered while unsuccessfully holding in a moan. I bit my lip hard to make sure I didn't swerve off the road and cause an accident, because that would have been interesting to explain.  
In less than a minute I was near the edge and I could feel the pressure building, and then suddenly came as quietly and controlled as I could. My right leg spasmed and the car revved causing the old guy to look back and I swear he knew exactly what was happening.

When we finally arrived at our cabin, we parked up and got out of the car (with some difficulty from me as my legs were now even more unsteady than before) and made our way to the front door where the old guy was standing. He gave us a strange look, before looking us up and down and turning away to open the door.  
Once we were in, he took us on a tour of the place, showing us where everything was and where we could find the switches for the fireplace and sound system. Then he showed us the bedrooms, and the en-suite with deluxe jet and sauna showers that would definitely be getting their fare share of use. It felt like an eternity but eventually, he handed over the keys and left, saying that he’d be round at eleven each morning to check the hot tub and answer any questions we might have.  
“11am, that’s perfect, we’ll be sure to stick around for then” Jenny smiled slyly while squeezing my ass cheek.  
“Alright, feel free to call me if you need any help with anything, my number’s in the folder on the table”, the old guy looked a bit uncomfortable now and quickly closed the door.

As soon as the door shut, I turned to Jenny to tell her how stupid it was to be so flirtatious in front of a stranger, but before I could get the words out, Jenny pushed me against the kitchen worktop and whispered in my ear “I thought he’d never leave. Now the fun can really begin!” Before I could do anything she was tearing off my now sodden leggings and underwear and spinning me round so I was bent over the kitchen counter all in one fluid motion. I didn't even get a chance to ask her what she was playing at before her tongue was buried deep inside me and all thoughts of anything other than lust left my mind in an instant. Her hands were pushing my ass cheeks apart so she had better access and I couldn’t help but moan and squirm under her touch. My knuckles were white from holding onto the marble countertop so I didn’t collapse onto the floor with the pure ecstasy that was filling every inch of my body. I could feel her smiling against my heat at my moaning and whimpering and it made me even hornier. My breathing was shallow and as my orgasm approached I whimpered quietly, and suddenly Jenny stopped.  
“Argh, why did you stop, I was almost there” I panted.  
“You’re being too quiet! You know I don’t like it when you’re too quiet, especially when you don’t have to be. There’s no one around for half a mile, no one can hear you scream except me and that’s exactly what I want. I want you to scream your throat raw by the end of the week and if you don’t, you know the punishment!”  
She was right, I did know the punishment for disobedience, she wouldn’t give me any release and I’d be stuck in a constant cycle of never coming pleasure.  
“”Ok, I’m sorry, I promise I’ll do what you ask, just please, please don’t stop again. I need you so badly, I want this more than anything.”  
“Then say the magic words and your wish is my command!”  
“Please baby, fuck me like you own me!”  
And with that Jenny got back to work and had her tongue in my cunt within the blink of an eye. The pleasure was immense and I moaned loudly as I arched my back. 

Within a minute I was crying out as the first orgasm tore through my body and I started to convulse uncontrollably.  
“Ahhhhh yes baby, don’t stoooooop!”  
Jenny didn’t stop, not even to let me catch my breath. She stuck two fingers in my trembling cunt and started tongue fucking my ass, all the while rubbing my clit. I could hardly breath and was no longer worrying about being loud, my moans were getting louder with every thrust of her fingers.  
“Holy shit Jen, just like that, make me scream!”  
At that, Jenny twisted her right hand and turned the fingers knuckle deep in my pussy right at my g-spot and hit it straight away. She instantly doubled her efforts at my shout of pleasure and moaned deeply into my twitching asshole.  
“Aaaaargh baby, right there don’t stop, right there!” I shouted as stars started to colour my vision. Suddenly Jenny added two fingers into my asshole and another into my pussy and she started sucking on my clit (my absolute favourite!).  
“Yes, Yes YEEEEEES baby, FUUUUUUUUUCK!” I screamed out as the exhilarating pleasure coursed through my veins.  
When the orgasm had just about passed, Jenny removed her fingers and started furiously rubbing my clit with her hand until I screamed louder than I had all day, and a streaming jet of clear liquid shot out of me and sprayed all over Jenny and the kitchen floor, instantly soaking both her and it.

I lay there on top of the cold marble countertop trembling, while Jenny peppered my thighs with soft kisses, and lapped up the juices now flowing down my legs.  
“Well, well, well. You did what you were told first time, good girl” Jenny gave a slight purr as she said this which gave me goosebumps all over. Jenny slowly stood up and dusted herself off before smacking me lightly on the ass and heading back out to the car. I couldn’t do anything but stay where I was until my legs had stopped trembling and I could breath and see properly again. After what felt like an eternity, Jenny returned with a large suitcase and a bag of groceries in her hands. This seemed to wake me from my stupor and I sat up and began tentatively pulling up my underwear and leggings which were soaked through.  
“I wouldn’t bother with those if I were you, they block my view too much.” Jenny said with a sly smile.  
“Then what will I wear, we haven’t unpacked yet and I’m not letting you bring everything in on your own!” I replied quizzically.  
“You’re damn right you’re not letting me take all this stuff in on my own, but there’s no one around for miles. Just take them off and go out and grab a bag or two.”  
“But what if...”  
“No one is going to see you other than me and maybe the odd sheep. You need to get it in your head right now, there is no one around to see us so we can do whatever the hell we want. And right now I want you to strip off and go and help me empty the car!” Jenny said, nee commanded. I did what she said, striping off my sodden underwear and leggings and discarding them on the kitchen floor before heading out to the car to bring the next lot of stuff in.

When Jenny returned from inside, she was stark naked and her perfect body looked ethereal in the afternoon sunlight. I could do nothing but stare at her and think about how lucky I was to call this woman, this goddess, the love of my life and know that she felt exactly the same way I did. Jenny laughed at me and the look I must have had on my face, and I realised for the first time since we left home that we truly were able to do whatever we wanted and this week was going to be the best way to end a year, and start a brand new one


End file.
